Talk:Mass Effect Wiki
This is the talk page for the wiki's Main Page, and is used to discuss only the Main Page. For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. ---- Featured articles Info on featured articles can be found on Mass Effect Wiki:Featured content. Create and nominate more! :) Kirkburn (talk) 13:29, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Recent Changes *The Planets and Space stations categories are both covered by Star Systems so I deleted them. Also changed the link for Systems to go to Milky_Way. (Unsigned) *Changed the link to the release trailer on the main page since the older one was not working. The new video is on Youtube here. Darkdrium 06:07, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Cleaning up the list I cleaned up the main list as several of the links were covered by more comprehensive sections. Armor and Weapons are both covered by the Equipment section. Systems is covered by the Milky Way section. : I added those items because the "Contents" section is an index of what's inside this wiki and every listing page, including those part of a larger category, should be represented. Armor should be more comprehensive than the armor section of Equipment (and Heavy Armor more comprehensive on its subject), same for Weapons and so on. Therefore we should include them for easy indexing, the purpose of that section, without sending users through multiple pages. : Also, please sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). --avfanatic (talk) 00:49, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Looking for more Admins I am looking for more Administrators as some have tended to leave and I now am quite busy with work. I will still be around but not as much and with the constant vandalisms and new users I need more people to help out. So if you want become an admin go here Mass Effect Wiki:Requests for Adminship. It's not that difficult just keep checking the recent changes page for new people to say hello to and make sure no unregistered people are adding things they shouldn't. Thanks. aa General Articles A lot of articles about actions (like in the Game Guide) are written from a Xbox point of view, this should be changed to also reflect it's now a multi-platform game. I'd do it if I run into it, but I'm not playing the game yet, so I really don't know anything about it. It's on my to-buy-list, that's why I'm reading this wiki. Just to improve overall quality, I say what I have to say.-- 20:20, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Redesign I've given the main page a redesign, but kept all the info, and the colour scheme - you can find out more about why on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 12:09, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Maximizing XP To maximize XPs in combat I leave the MAKO and eliminate ALL targets with small arms fire. When doing this all MAKO kill XPs will be worth 2.5 times more points.--Slvr1 14:03, 9 January 2009 (UTC)